Konoha High School
by GaaraFox
Summary: Sakura and her friends start their first year in High School, and a student exchange program brings a certain red-head there as well. While everyone's afraid of him, Sakura's naturally curious. But will her curisotiy get her killed, or start something new
1. Here We Go

Sakura Haruno's Junior High career wasn't something she was too proud of, since kids continuously told her she had a large forehead. It wasn't like she purposely asked her Mother and Father to reproduce and give her features that other students could make fun of (but even if she did have that power she'd probably ask for the total opposite). Internally, Sakura wanted to be looked at like her best friend Ino was looked at; pretty, beautiful, and any other synonyms she sometimes felt hopeless about.

Sakura was confident in her school work, and even enjoyed the occasional sporting event, but it was Ino who attracted all of the boys when they went some where. Inside her mind, she spent hours comparing herself to her childhood friend, but in the end nothing changed, and it only made her feel even more depressed. What really sucked, is when she finally found the courage to talk to her Mother about these situations, her Mother would go on a rampage about how Sakura was beautiful just the way she was!

Sakura sighed as she glanced sideways at her smiling best friend, Ino, who appeared to be oblivious to Sakura's melancholy mood. She dragged her eyes away from the long-haired blonde, and looked up at the scene before them. It had taken them eight years to get here (not including their many adventures in Pre-K), and finally they were standing before the colossal building, "Konoha High School. . ." The pink haired girl sighed, and then giggled at the irony.

Ino looked over at her, and smiled a warm smile with frowning eyes. Sakura looked up at her, and returned it, glad that they became friends again in Junior High. The reason they were separated in the first place, was because they actually allowed a boy to get in between them. This boy's name is Sasuke Uchiha, and although he could easily take advantage of all of the girls in the school, he didn't. This forced a lot of people to believe he was indeed, perhaps, gay.

* * *

'Konoha High School'

By: GaaraFox

Chapter I: Here We Go

* * *

Ino chuckled and Sakura looked over at her with a puzzled look, as if she were reading her previous thoughts, "We're finally here!" She exclaimed, adjusting her purse on her shoulder.

"Time goes by really fast. . ." Sakura looked up towards the sky, suddenly feeling a pinch of sadness tug at her heart.

"It goes by _too_ fast!" Ino laughed, and Sakura even admired the way that sounded. "But it's not so bad." She shrugged, and together they walked through the tall, iron gates that was the entrance to their new school.

Past the two large gates was a courtyard in front of the building, which had convenient benches placed in various places for students to sit and interact in the morning sun. A variety of trees and small bushes were placed on luscious green squares of grass, and in between the squares were interceding paths of concrete. Although, these structures never interfered with the thick concrete walkway that shot a bee line to the front doors of Konoha High School.

Slowly they began their path to the front doors, glancing around the courtyard to capture the developed faces of their fellow classmates, and even some other students they'd never seen before.

Sakura bounced her eyes from left to right, and first caught sight of the same old annoying blonde with fox details she'd known since forever. She rolled her eyes when she noticed that he hadn't changed a bit, and still needed therapy to get away from the color orange. Sitting next to him was the shy but beautiful Hinata Hyuuga, who was reading one of her seven-hundred page books. He was watching her thoughtlessly - _'If he even thinks' _Sakura thought with a smirk - and didn't appear to be bugging her, because everyone knows she's had a crush on him since. . . _'Hell, even I can't remember!' _Sakura internally rolled her eyes.

Next, they noticed the raven-haired boy that destroyed her and Ino's childhood friendship. He was standing against a tree with one of his legs propped up on the trunk, looking down at the ground in either silent meditation, or actual sleep. He appeared mysterious and lonely when his eyes were closed, but when they were open you couldn't help but walk past him and think, _'Bastard.' _Even if you'd never seen him before! Sakura nodded her head, he was just one of _those _people.

Then they caught sight of Chouji, who was sitting on the ground, lazily eating a bag of potato chips, "He hasn't changed, either." Ino muttered under her breath. At first Sakura thought she was talking about Chouji, but then she realized who was next to him. The male she must've been speaking of was Shikamaru, who was laying on the ground next to Chouji, probably gazing up at the clouds. Although, it was difficult to tell if his eyes were open or closed from where they were standing.

Eventually she tore her eyes away from him, and recognized Hinata's cousin, Neji Hyuuga. He was sitting on the grass, possibly thinking of reasons why he hadn't left yet, or why he even decided to show up. This whole ordeal must not be _that _big of a deal for him since he's no longer a freshman, but an arrogant sophmore. Actually, Neji is sort of like Sasuke in a few ways, because they both always look like they're either pissed off, or deep in thought.

Sakura and Ino stopped walking when Ino pulled out her phone to begin the texting frenzy that would anger her parents and lower her grades. _'That isn't so bad. . .' _Sakura was just grateful that she actually had something that Ino didn't, good grades.

Still, the light depression wouldn't fade, and Ino was probably texting some really hot upperclassmen that she met online. _'Which reminds me. . .' _Sakura shuddered as she caught sight of the round eyed, fuzzy browed freak that lost his name because of the numerous nicknames people came up with, _'I know it's something stupid that has to do with nature. . . And it used to remind me of Jet Lee. . . Oh yeah! It's-'_

"Rock Lee!" Gai exclaimed, finishing Sakura's thought. He had his hands on Lee's shoulders, and was most likely preaching to him about how proud he was that he has made it to his second year of High School! _'Yay. . .'_ Tears began to pour like rivers down his face and she rolled her eyes, but soon stopped all of her thoughts when she saw someone leaning next to the school.

Sakura squinted her eyes, trying to get a better looked at him, "Hey, Ino?" Sakura called to her best friend as she kept her eyes on the mysterious figure.

"Huh?" Ino asked, keeping her eyes and thumbs on her extremely fascinating cell phone.

"Who's that guy standing next to the school?" At the corner of Sakura's eye, she noticed Ino lift her head and look over in the direction her best friend was looking.

"You don't remember?" She replied to her question with another question.

Sakura looked over at her, "Remember what. . .?"

"Sakura, they explained all of this last year!" Ino threw her arms up in protest, clearly not wanting to explain it again.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about." Sakura laughed, and Ino rolled her eyes.

"Basically, all of the High Schools in all of the villages have decided to send a few of their students to other schools, just so they can experience what it's like to be in other village's schools." Ino shrugged her shoulders, "It's sort of like a. . ." She snapped her fingers, looking for the right words, "A Student Exchange Program!" She pointed, smiling triumphantly.

"Are you sure that's not just the name of it?" Sakura teased her and she glared back.

"Oh, shut-up, you smarty pants." Ino complained, and began her texting adventure once again.

Sakura lightly chuckled, and then glanced around the courtyard, _'The Exchange Program would explain why Shino isn't here.' _Then she looked back at the boy standing against the wall, feeling an alien emotion crawl up inside her.

"So do you know him?" She asked curiously.

"How could I? He's from the Sunagakure-"

"Suna?" Sakura interrupted her.

"Yeah," Ino sighed, a bit annoyed at the sudden interruption, "And plus my Dad told me I shouldn't talk to him because of some weird thing that went on in Suna. But even if Daddy hadn't told me anything," She glanced over at him, "I still wouldn't talk to him." Ino shivered and brought her attention back to her previous phone.

Sakura then glanced back at the boy by the rock, his blood red hair amusing her until she thought of her own pink hair, and then giggled, _'I don't care what Ino's Dad told her, my Dad always told me not to judge others by appearance.' _

Suddenly everyone began walking towards the two fronts doors as a warning bell went off, urging them to get their butts moving to class. Ino and Sakura quickly dug in their bags, fumbling around for their schedules, "Ugh!" Ino began complaining, _'Is this really the first time she's looked at her schedule? We got it last week. . .' _"I have World Geography first." She rolled her eyes but then looked over at Sakura with a smile, "Well, at least it'll be with you, right Sakura?"

'_Uh-oh. . . I forgot to tell Ino that I decided to take Art, and now we're not in all of the same classes!' _Sakura tentatively looked up at Ino through her eye lashes as they entered the front doors, gracing her with a very innocent smile. Ino slowly began changing her expression into a glare, and was about to repeat her previous question more harshly until Sakura began running down the hall. "Sorry Ino! Gotta go! First day you know! Can't be late!"

"You changed your classes without telling me, didn't you?" Ino yelled from a mass of students and tried stepping on her toes to see Sakura, but she was soon gone. Ino huffed and folded her arms, indecisive about what to do, but eventually gave up and dragged her feet to first period.

Meanwhile, Sakura was running down the halls and zig-zagging in between people, causing a few of them to give her disturbing looks. She usually did this just for the fun of it, like it's some sort of training at school in which you have to avoid and dodge your "enemies".

"Hey! Watch out!" A girl called from behind her. Sakura had accidentally hit her arm, which caused the girl's books to fall to the floor. Sakura's mind was quickly buzzing, and there was absolutely no time to simply stop and chat. She honestly - and not just an excuse - didn't want to be late on her first day!

"Sorry!" She called from behind her, hoping that was good enough for the girl.

Subtly, Sakura began noticing that there were less students in the hallways as she bolted to her class, and eventually her spontaneous fun turned into anxiety, '_Crap, I really am going to be late!_'

"Almost there-!" The pink-haired kunoichi-in-training stopped abruptly, and was now laying on the floor rubbing her head with her eyes squinted. She looked up to see who was the cause of her injury, and all thoughts in her mind stopped before she was able to scream obscenities. Sakura became momentarily paralyzed and her brain felt numb as she searched for something to say to the person she'd run into.

"Watch where you're going." The redhead from this morning spoke. His sea foam eyes seemed to hold complete apathy for absolutely everything.

"Oh, right. . . Sorry. . ." She lightly blushed from embarrassment, and was hoping he would help her off of the ground.

He didn't speak a word, or respond in any way as he turned into the doorway that was her next class. Sakura slightly smiled at the irony, but couldn't let go of his unusually rude behavior.

"Hey, that's my class too." She tried to innocently start some sort of conversation.

This time, instead of not saying anything at all, he turned and looked at her with an emotionless expression. _'I guess that's his way of giving sarcasm. . .'_

'_**Wonder what's shoved up his-'**_

'_Eww. . .'_

'_**Baka, you're not supposed to literally think that!'**_

'_Hee hee-' _

Suddenly the bell rang, and Sakura found herself walking into her classroom, with everyone already seated, staring at her as if she were a complete moron. At least, that's how it appeared to be in her mind, because she knew she wasn't the most popular girl in the school, but of course, that didn't really bother her too much. Sakura had always found the perfect way to balance her insecurities, and that came with just accepting herself! . . .right.

'_I think I'm late. . .' _

Sakura stayed frozen in place, not sure about what to do next.

'_**Now you really do look like a moron. . . Say something!'**_

She sheepishly scratched the back of her head and said, "Hi?"

* * *

**Oh gah, when I went back and read the other version of this, I was like ::le gasp!:: because seriously, there were_ a lot_ of errors! Actually, I wrote that when I was like... 12? 13? And now that I'm 15, I've decided to go back and correct a lot of things, but the characters in order, establish personalities, force the grammer to make sense, and produce words that are actually in the dictionary. -Sigh- Although, for some peculiar reason, I've noticed that this story has the most reviews. I'm not entirely sure why you guys loved the poorly written version so much (with that really long, poorly written schedule that made no sense what-so-ever), but regardless, you guys asked for me. I hope you're okay with my changes, if not, then you can yell at me if you want to. -Shrugs- Although I'm warning you, I'm a pretty apathetic person. -Smiles a Sai smile-**


	2. Attempting Conversation, Fail

* * *

'Konoha High School'

By: GaaraFox

Chapter II: _Attempting Conversation, Fail_

* * *

"Excuse me, who are you and why are you late?" Sakura straightened her posture and looked directly at the woman who had called to her.

"Uhh, right!" She stumbled to find her words, "Sorry. . . I'm late, because. . ." She glanced in the direction of the boy she'd recently bumped into in the hallway, but his eyes were closed in either deep thought or slumber.

"I-uh. . ." Sakura wondered whether or not he would care if she told the truth, "-ran into. . ." She went over different explanations, but couldn't find one, so she thoughtlessly said, "-the wall. . ?" She tested that out, and assumed that everyone didn't buy it, because all of the students were now laughing hysterically at her while making sidebar comments. Of course, the only two who didn't find her excuse anywhere near hilarious were the only two stoic figures in the class, the red-haired boy and her new teacher.

The teacher looked over at the students with a 'shut-the-hell-up' expression, and they automatically became quiet. Then, she looked over at Sakura with a cynical smile and said, "I don't believe I caught your name-"

"Oh, of course!" She felt a wave of reassurance crash over her when the teacher didn't begin yelling, "It's Sakura, Sakura Haruno." She smiled sweetly.

"Well Sakura, welcome to Art I. I'm your new teacher, Shizune, but you can just call me Sensei." She winked, "Oh, and here's a little welcoming gift." Sakura looked up at her, puzzled at first, but then grunted at her teacher's clever trickery. Shizune gave her another warm, sarcastic smile, and handed her a detention slip.

"Now please Sakura, take a seat." She pointed to her assigned seat, which just so happened to be in between both Naruto, and the red-headed boy. Sakura felt a bit uncomfortable, but decided it was best not to argue with the teacher that just gave her a detention slip. So instead, she dragged her feet to her new personal space in Art I.

She glanced over at the apathetic boy, but he didn't seem to notice her sit by him, because he was looking forward and listening to what Shizune was saying. On the other hand, Naruto smiled a wide, dorky smile, and she returned it with a fake one, thinking, _'You've got to be kidding me. . .'_

"Now class," Shizune began as Sakura situated herself, "Since today is the first day, I won't begin any lectures until next week. Instead of jumping straight into the curriculum, I'm just going to take my time to get to know you, and the skills you have so far." She clapped her hands together and smiled a real smile, "So for today's assignment, I want you to draw me anything you feel like showing me. The paper, colored pencils, pastels, oils, paints, and everything else is up here, so please feel free to use them."

After Shizune's introduction, the students began light conversations, and paced back and forth from their desks, to the supplies at the front of the room. Sakura watched as the mysterious boy next to her stood up, and sauntered to the front. He began picking through white pieces of paper, and even picking up a few pencils that varied in grayscale shades. She continued to watch, thoughtlessly, as he walked over to the teacher's desk and began speaking to her. Shizune took a blank piece of paper, and one of the pencils he had grabbed, and began drawing something in order to show him what he most likely asked about.

The boy, Sakura noted, was most likely not the type of person to socialize in groups. It seems as if he preferred to stay to himself, but still converse when it was needed. _'Lucky teacher. . .'_ Sakura thought angrily, slightly hurt that he hasn't even said a word to her and yet she has not only spoken to him through one sentence, but even gave him two! _'-or three. . ? The point is, is that I've said more!' _

'_**Chyeah!'**_ Inner-Sakura commented enthusiastically.

She shook her head as a way to pull herself out of her daydreams, and finally decided to get up and grab a few supplies herself. She flipped and fumbled with colored paper - indecisive as to what she should take - and also decided to go ahead and grab a set of watercolors.

Once she was through with that, and thoroughly satisfied, she spun around and abruptly stopped before she bumped into someone's chest. "Oh, sorry." She mumbled, and looked up to see a scowling face.

Sasuke looked down at her with an expression composed of disgust, anger, and apathy. "Hn." He replied to her as she momentarily lost her thoughts. The crush she had for him long ago subtly bubbled up to the surface, causing a light blush to form on her cheeks. Finally she reorganized her mind, and told herself that he is actually a- _**'Bastard.'**_ Inner-Sakura finished her thoughts, and they both glared at the dark-haired boy. Then, she shoved passed him, purposely hitting his shoulder in her sudden burst of anger.

As she walked back to her desk, she found herself smiling, quite proud that she handled that situation well without becoming consumed by her old emotions, or going on a rampage with her new ones.

"If you have any more questions for me, don't hesitate to ask." Shizune smiled, "It's nice to have you here at Konoha, Gaara." He nodded his head, and began walking back to his seat where the pink-haired girl now sat in contemplation.

'_That's his name!' _Sakura exclaimed in her mind, feeling triumphant and taking pride in the fact that she is a professional eavesdropper.

Although her thoughts continued to spin, Sakura tried to appear busy as she chewed on her pencil, awaiting a moment where she would finally know what to sketch. She was hoping something would suddenly pop into her mind, and she'll take it as an excellent idea, and then attempt to portray it on her paper.

Of course, the skills it takes to be in Art were lacking in her book, but she did enjoy attempting to create an amazing piece. She drew a few lines, hoping that would lead her somewhere, _'Perhaps the front of the school. . ?' _She thought reasonably, _**'Try drawing Gaara!' **_Sakura made an audible 'tch' as she thought about how silly it would be for her to actually try and attempt to draw people!

Then, just as she was about to attempt to sketch the front of the school, she began drawing something entirely different. She wasn't quite sure why chose this particular scene to draw, all she knew was that it was the moment she was waiting for. The moment when something suddenly came to mind, and you held onto it, just like a dream that will soon be forgotten. On the paper, she drew a young girl that once held a bird in her petite hands, but had let the bird go because she knew the young bird deserved to be some where free. The young girl's hair drifted in the wind, and her hands hung in the air, caught in the moment and hopelessly wishing she hadn't done such a thing. In the girl's eyes and features were many emotions, ranging from a bit of sadness, to happiness and joy.

As she was deep in thought, and trying to get the girl's arms and facial expression right, Gaara was mindlessly sketching away on his paper. He titled the pencils so that the edges would be exposed greatly, and then used a back and forth motion to get different degrees of black and gray. He, as well as the other students, were quiet and trapped in their own worlds.

"Pst!" That is, until Naruto decided to show up and rip open a space in the silence. Gaara moved his eyes to the side, but not his head, as he internally sighed in annoyance. "Pst! Sakura!" Sakura grunted, not wanting to be disrupted, "What are you drawing?" Naruto asked with curiosity, and then leaned a bit closer to her tense shoulders, "Can I see?"

"Please, no talking, let others concentrate." Shizune ordered in a rather demanding voice. Unfortunately for the others, that didn't stop Naruto as he began 'whisper-yelling'.

"Please!" He begged, getting louder and more obnoxious. Sakura began grinding her teeth as she tried her best to ignore him, "Can I see?" Gaara lifted up his head and looked over at the blonde-haired boy, but he didn't notice Gaara's glared. "I'll show you mine!"

'_**Just kill him.'**_ A voice echoed in the depths of Gaara's mind, and he grunted, moving back to his work in front of him.

Sakura's anger slowly began rising as Naruto continued his annoying behavior. Eventually, it boiled up just enough for her to turn to him and scream, "Naruto, shut-up!" Immediately she clamped her hands over her mouth as she felt her face turn red from embarrassment. She turned from left, to right, and realized that the reason for the uncomfortable silence was because everyone was staring at _her_.

'_**Way to go, moron.' **_Inner-Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Sakura," Shizune began, "Is there something you need?" Her dominate voice reverberated with irritation.

Sakura sheepishly giggled and began waving her hands in front of her face, "Oh n-no! That's ok! I'm fine, really!" She then began scratching the back of her head nervously.

"If you say so. . ." Her teacher gave her a peculiar look, and then returned to the work on her desk.

Most of the students in the class began snickering and whispering comments about the pink-haired girl.

"Seriously, who runs into walls and randomly screams in class?"

"I know, right?" One girl rolled her eyes, "It's bad enough we have to be in class with a kid from Suna!"

Another guy nodded, "I totally agree with you on that one!"

Sakura sighed, _'At least I'm not the only they're talking about, and it seems as if they get distracted easily, with the subject of Gaara.' _She glanced down at her drawing, feeling both pleased and annoyed that the girl's features really didn't look human, and that her hair was too high. Sakura titled her head to the side, and noted that the girl's arms look slightly deformed. Finally she shrugged her shoulders, and thought this was the best she could do for now.

Now that she finished her work, she decided to lay her head down and close her eyes. She took a moment or two to let thoughts drift through her mind. . . At least until a sudden thought hit her in her large forehead and gave her a small dose of adrenaline. A small smirk crept up on her lips, and as cunning as possible, she opened one of her eyes, trying her best to conceal what she was really doing.

His face appeared to be calm, and lost in some other universe as he titled his head in different directions every so often, and even turned his arm around the paper to get the right angles. _'I wonder what he's drawing?' _She took her eyes away from his face, and watched his arm move back and forth, expertly.

'_He has really nice arms.'_

'_**Why are you looking at his arms, look at his face!'**_

But before she could obey Inner-Sakura, she was caught off guard by two deep, penetrating sea foam green eyes, "What?" Gaara asked, and his deep voice stirred her. She froze in his gaze, unable to sit up, and he sighed in a bit of annoyance, "What do you want?"

'_Okay, now I'm kind of panicking, what do I do?'_

'_**Uhh. . . answer him?' **_Inner-Sakura stated the obvious,and Gaara growled in impatience while Sakura stayed silent. _**'Wow, that was kind of hot.'** _

'_A little. . . It was more towards scary, though.' _

'_**Apfta, your crazy.' **_

'_You're the one who things growling is hot.'_

Inner-Sakura sighed, _**'Why don't you try being a little more optimistic?' **_

'_How so?'_

'_**Well, he seems like he's a protective kind of boyfriend, right?' **_Sakura considered this, **_'And plus he's really hot! What do you not get?'_**

'_Hmm. . . He needs more charm.'_

'_**What are you talking about? He's got plenty of charm! Just look at that charming face!' **_Sakura did and quickly looked away at his fuming glare.

'_You're the dumbest conscious I have ever met-!'_

'_**Now you sound like Ino-pig with her stupid mind jutsu.'**_

Sakura gasped in her mind, _'Take that back!'_

'_**Make me!'**_

'_Why you little-!'_

'_**I think you better answer him before he-'**_

"Oh, uh. . ." Sakura sat up, finally leaving her internal conversation and finding her external words, "Right, sorry. . ."

"If you have nothing else to say-" Sakura shivered as his husky voice, "-then stop staring." '_Okay, you're right, he is hot!'_

Suddenly Sakura jumped up as the bell startled her, "Ok class-" Shizune stood up from her desk and leaned against the front part of it, "-that's it for today. Please hand me your papers on the way out, and have a nice day!" She smiled.

I followed behind Gaara, suddenly becoming overwhelmed with the urge to touch his hair, _**'I dare you.' **_

'_No.'_

'_**I double dare you!'**_

'_No, damnit!'_

Finally Sakura found herself in front of Shizune, and handed her the picture she drew. Before Sakura could leave, Shizune called out to her, "Oh, Sakura!"

"Yes. . ?" She turned around, and the other students hurriedly walked past her.

Shizune had a smirk on her face as she said, "Be sure not to run into any walls again, okay?"

'_**Wow, that was really lame.' **_

'_Tch, yeah.'_

"Uhm. . ? Okay. . ?" Unfortunately for Sakura, the other students overheard Shizune and began snickering once again, while continuing their conversations from earlier when she had yelled out during class. Sakura sighed and followed the stream of students back out into the hallway, feeling the gloomy cloud drift away. Although, that didn't last long, because she was soon filled with paranoia as everyone she walked passed was staring at her and making snide comment.

'_Wow, news spreads fast in high school-'_

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called from down the hall and rand up to her, "Why is everyone staring at us?" She asked, sticking her tongue out at everyone who walked by.

"They're not staring at _us_ they're staring at _me_."

". . .do I want to know why?"

"Do you have time?"

"Not really," She smiled, "We'll talk about it later, or something." She shrugged and with more enthusiasm asked, "Do you have Biology next?

Sakura pulled her schedule out, suddenly smiling and forgetting the other students, "Yup, I sure do. What teacher do you have for that class?"

"Kakashi Hatake," She tested the name out slowly, "Sounds _sexy_." She giggled.

Sakura gasped but couldn't help but laugh, "Ino! He's a teacher!"

"Ah, teacher-smeacher." Ino waved it off.

"Well I have him as well, so at least I know I have _that _class with you." I smiled and she glared at me, the fury from this morning returning. Quickly I changed the subject, "S-So did you see anyone we know in your class?"

Ino gasped, "Yeah, actually I did! Let's see, there was. . .Hinata, Kiba, and Shikamaru." She giggled.

"What's so funny?" Sakura looked over at her curiously, "Is it. . .Oh, I know!" Sakura smirked, "I'm going to tell him!"

Her best friend blushed and shook her head, "No, don't!"

"I'm gonna do it!" She started running, and Ino took off after her.

"I swear to Kami Sakura, if you say anything I'm going to-!" And suddenly she collided with someone's fragile body, and both of them fell to the floor. Ino rubbed her head, "What the _hell_- Oh, I'm so sorry Hinata!" Ino quickly stood up and helped her off of the ground.

Fortunately, they made it to class, unfortunately, all of the students in there were now laughing at Ino.

'_**Chyeah! They're not laughing at us anymore!'**_ Sakura smirked in victory, "So what happens if I tell him? Hm? You're going to. . ?" She let the sentence hang in the air, but Ino ignored her as they walked in the classroom.

"Hey Hinata! I haven't seen you in like, forever! How are you?"

"B-But I just saw you in my last class-"

Sakura cut her off, "Ino, what are you-?"

"Shut-up, Sakura!" Ino cut off Sakura, "Hinata and I are having a _very_ important conversation! It's rude to interrupt!"

"W-We are?" Hinata was now confused.

"Yes, we are! Now let's go!" Ino grabbed Hinata and she squeaked as Ino dragged her to the back of the room, just to avoid Sakura.

Sakura scuffed, and was now by herself at the front of the classroom. _'Damn, now I'm live bait for Nar-'_

"Hey, Sakura! We have this class together too? Yay!"

Sakura sighed, "Oh. . ." She forced a smile, and sat down in a desk in the front row, a place she knew he didn't like to sit, "Hey, Naruto! How are you?"

'_**What the hell is he doing!' **_Inner-Sakura fumed, as Naruto took a seat right next to Sakura. "I'm great! Thanks for asking! How are you Sakura-chan?" Sakura was going to tell him to shut-up, but he cut her off, "Wow! I can't believe we're in high school! Can you? I mean it seems just yesterday when. . . blah, blah, blah. . .Ramen. . .blah, blah, blah. . .Hokage. . .blah, blah, blah. . .Hinata and I. . .blah, blah, blah. . .stupid Sasuke. . .blah, blah, blah. . ." Sakura was now asleep on her desk, drool sliding out of the side of her mouth.

Naruto was oblivious, but quickly stopped talking when a certain red-headed boy walked into the classroom. Sakura popped open her eyes, and quickly sat up when the room became silent. He grunted when he realized that the only seat left, was the one next to Sakura.

He sighed in defeat as he sat down next to her, and she turned smiled at him.

'_**Do it Sakura, do it!' **_

'_Touch his hair. . ?'_

'_**No, baka! Talk to him!' **_

'_But I've already tried that-!' _She whined.

'_**Try again!'**_

'_Okay, okay! Just shut-up!' _

Sakura took in large amount of air and said, "Hey, I don't believe we've formally met yet, I'm Sakura!" She offered him her hand, but he was ignoring her. She pulled her hand back and thought for a minute, "Uhm. . ." _'He doesn't know I know his name. . .so I'll just ask that!' _"What's your name?" She asked as friendly as possible.

'_She's not going to give up, is she?' _"Gaara." Then he closed his eyes, feeling as if he wasted his energy saying that much.

Sakura sighed and turned towards the front of the classroom, _**'Well he sure is talkative, isn't he?'**_

'_I told you! Totally lacking charm!' _

Before Inner-Sakura could respond, a tall man with gray hair that stood out on the side walked in and slammed the door, "Alright kiddos, it's time to shut-up and open your textbooks to Chapter One. Read to yourself then answer the review at the end, any questions?" He then got into a comfortable position on top of his desk and pulled out a little orange book.

'_Ew, those are those perverted books!' _

'_**Shut-up! We're perverts too!'**_

'_Yeah I know. . .hee hee.'_

A couple of students raised their hands as Kakashi read his book, "None? Good. Now get to work, and don't bother me while I'm reading."

"But Kakashi!" A kid called out from the back.

". . ."

"Kakashi!" He whined again.

". . ."

"Ugh!"

Kakashi pulled his book down and said, "I don't think you realize that this is the new, _Special Edition_, Icha Icha Paradise!"

"What's so great about that pervy book, anyway?" Another student called out from the back.

"Look!" He held up the book, "It has pictures!"

The students began screaming, crying, and placing their hands up over their eyes, "My virgin eyes!"

'_**Free porn.' **_Inner-Sakura smirked.

'_Hee hee.' _

Kakashi then pulled his book away and said, "If you don't start your work now, I'll get the posters it came with!" They all screamed at once and quickly began pulling their textbooks out from under their desks.

Sakura sighed when the entertainment of the day was gone, and so she just sat at her desk, bored, and not in the mood to do any work. She groaned audibly in annoyance and slid back down into her chair. Swiftly she glanced over at Gaara, who was reading from the textbook intently.

Suddenly she felt the urge to, once again, lay her head on her desk and watch Gaara read, with his face soft, relaxed and content. She really liked the sound of that, and liked the sound of his name, too, _'Gaara.'_ She repeated it in her mind.

'_**His name sounds so. . .dominant, and. . .hot!'**_

'_Alright, I think we've thoroughly established that he's hot!' _Sakura sighed, _'But I can't even talk to him!' _

'_**What are you talking- err. . .thinking about! You can talk to him, it's just he's not talk to **_**you****_.' _**Inner-Sakura felt triumphant in her explanation.

'_Oh yeah, silly me.' _Then she rolled her eyes, _'Like that bit of information helps.' _

Unconsciously, Sakura put her head back down on her desk, folding her arms so there was a place to rest. She sighed, watching Gaara as he hunched over his textbook, _appearing_ to be lost in the text.

'_Why is she always staring at me? It's seriously getting annoying. . .' _

'_**You should be happy someone's even acknowledging your existence.' **_A deep voice rumbled from the back of Gaara's mind, and his head hurt every time that voice spoke.

'_I've gone on long enough, perfectly fine with everyone ignoring me. I'm pretty sure I'm capable of living like that the rest of my life.' _And he truly didn't mind, because emotions - in his opinion - were too much of a hassle, and felt like a waste of his time and energy.

'_**Then kill her.' **_The voice boomed in his skull

'_Not now-'_

'_**No, now. I'm thirsty for blood, so kill her right **_**now.****_'_**

'_I'm not going to let you take control of me-' _

But the deep voice in the back of his mind kept coming back up, edging him further, _**'Now. Kill her.' **_He repeated over and over again.

Gaara felt as if his head was enveloped in flames and he flinched and grunted, putting his hands on his head as a way to suppress the pain. He dragged his fingers through his hair, wanting to rip it out because of the pain, and felt as if he wouldn't be able to stay in control any longer.

Sakura slowly lifted up her head. Worry, and a bit of panic, crawled up and forced her to whisper, "Gaara. . .are you okay?"

Suddenly she could feel that he wasn't Gaara anymore, because when turned and looked at her, he was _smiling_. Although, this smile frightened her, and his eyes were no longer that pretty green color, but a strange yellow hue.

His eyes widened, and then shut, and then widened once more. His facial expressions would switch off between agonizing pain with fearful eyes, to a forceful smile with dominate yellow eyes. Finally his expression settled for the much more frightening one, and Sakura continued to stare at him intently.

"I want. . ." He eyes looked around, continuing to open and close, but finally settled his eyes on Sakura. He sighed, as if he caught sight of a free buffet, "I really want to kill you." He whispered, and chuckled under his breath.

* * *

**Once again, I changed a lot of things up, but still tried to keep the original humor. R&R (:  
If you're looking forward to a newly formated Chapter 3, don't click the next button! I haven't re-written it yet! **


	3. Konoha High Legend

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! And don't worry, I know it's boring reading the characters go to every single class, so I might skip classes here and there, but then in other chapters go to those classes. Well anyways, thanks for the reviews**

**Couples so far…**

**Slight Gaara x Sakura**

**Mysterious! Ino x ? (lol, you guys are smart, so yall probably know)**

**Tenten x ? You'll find out later!**

* * *

Konoha High

**New Friend? Or New Enemy?** ---- (Review)

"Gaara, are you ok?" Gaara was smiling, but not cheerful, oh not cheerful at all. His eyes were wide and his face practically screamed bloodlust. He didn't answer out loud, but he mouthed the words, "I'll kill you."

* * *

Konoha High

**Konoha High Legend** ----

Sakura wasn't sure whether to start laughing because this was some sort of joke, or to run off screaming because her life was in danger. Either way, Gaara reached out his hand to try and grab her, and kept his other hand on his head. She scooted away from him, _What the hell!? _He screamed out in agony, and fell onto the floor. He didn't move a muscle after that. Everyone in the class started screaming and ran to the back of the classroom.

"-Sigh- I was afraid something like this would happen…" said Kakashi as he walked over to Gaara, picked him up, and headed towards the door.

"Kakashi, where are you taking him?" asked Sakura.

"To the… "Nurse's" Office… now everyone stay in here until I get back." Kakashi then left the class. Everyone was in shock, no one could speak. Well…

"Woah… that guy is one freak!" screamed Naruto.

"Yeah… yeah…" said everyone in unison.

"He's not a freak! He's just…" Sakura tried standing up for him, but it was no use. He was a "freak", as they called him.

"Sakura, what is it with you liking the cold and heartless guys?" asked Naruto.

"I heard that." Sasuke mumbled.

"Ew! I don't like him! I just… -long pause- you guys suck." The class seemed to cheer up a bit. More kids started talking about how the "girl that runs into walls and yells during class", now sticks up for freaks. _Great, something else they're going to hold against me. **I know! And it's only the first day! Way to go loser! **Oh, wow, thanks for making me feel better. _Sakura then slouched back into her seat, and waited for the bell the ring.

------

_**Riiiinnnnggg**_

_------_

Everyone quickly ran out of the classroom, but Sakura lazily got up, and walked to her class.

World Geography wasn't at all that exciting. Sakura wasn't the history type, but enjoyed it anyways. She kept thinking about Gaara, and whether to visit him or not. The only thing was, she didn't know where the Nurse's Office even was! Sakura sat up and looked around. Everyone seemed quiet after what had happened, they were either sleeping, picking their noses or rocking back and forth. So she got up and walked up to Asuma's desk. He too was reading Make-out Paradise, _oh how mature._

"Mr.Asuma?

"Hm? Yes Sakura?"

"May I go to the Nurse's Office? I'm not feeling too good."

"Uh, you mean the Hospital?"

"No, I mean the Nurse's Office." Asuma leaned in and whispered.

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?"

"How do you know about the Nurse's Office?"

"I heard my teacher say it."

"Oh! Ok! Well, the Nurse's Office is meant for.. ur… teachers only!"

"He was bringing a student to there…"

"He was? I mean, yes, yes of course he was! That Gaara kid right? Yeah, well, he needs a "special" medication when he's not feeling good. So if you're not feeling good, I can get a teacher to walk you to the hospital next door?"

"No, no, it's ok, I'm fine. Thank you!" Sakura then walked back to her seat and sat down. _What a weirdo…_

_------_

_**Riiinnnnggg**_

------

_**Lunch Break **_

"Hey Sakura! …Hey what's the matter?" asked Tenten. Sakura flinched.

"Oh nothing! It's nothing! Well how have you been? I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's been good! But even after all these years I still can't… well…"

"Tenten! What have I told you! Don't! Be! Afraid!"

"I know! I know! But at first I say I'm going to do it, then when I'm about to do it, I freak out!"

"Well… hey! I'll write a note!"

"Will you really? Are you sure? Because I mean you don't have to, and it's not like I desperately want you to or anything, but you know, can you really!?"

"Yes, yes! Now calm down! I'll do it later!"

"Ok! Thanks a lot!" Sakura didn't eat anything, nor did she say anything to anyone else. She was getting annoyed that everyone who walked by asked her, "What's wrong?", or "Are you ok?" When there was absolutely nothing "wrong", and she was fine, _thank you very much…_

"S-Sakura, c-can I sit her with y-you?"

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Hey Hinata." She could tell Hinata was suppressing the urge to ask her if everything was ok.

"Hey Hinata?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you know where the Nurse's Office is?"

"W-we don't have a N-Nurse's O-Office, we just have the K-Konoha Hospital right n-next door."

"What do you mean we don't have a Nurse's Office?"

"W-well, we do have one, but they d-don't call it that a-anymore more." Just then, Kiba came up and decided to but in. He walked behind Sakura and started making scary noises and weird hand movements in her face.

"Some say, that this school was once used to torture all non-ninja's. The Hokage at the time, decided that everyone who doesn't possess the pure gift of ninja, doesn't have the right to live. So, they would assign you a room, and a "nurse" would come in, but you couldn't see her, him, it, because all the lights in the school or "Ninja Purification Hospital", were always off. No one's quite sure what happens in the rooms, but my great grandfather said when he was a boy, he snuck into one of the rooms. They held ice boxes full of arms and legs, and jars full of eye's." Just then, Neji decided to come into the conversation as well.

"Sakura, don't listen to him. He's a complete idi-

"Dobe." Sasuke butted in.

"Yes… dobe… and so is his great grandfather. I'm surprised he's still alive."

"Hey hey hey! Let me finish! I'm not done yet! My great grandfather saw what he saw! Ok? Now shutup! Ok, so anyways, before I was so RUDELY interrupted! The rooms held ice boxes full of arms and legs, and the jars full of eye's, and other jars full of, well, he wasn't quite sure if they were from humans, or other things. Some of the survivors said they heard bloodcurdling screams from the cafeteria." Everyone pause for a moment and looked around. Feeling a few chills running down their spines.

"But if you think that getting hung, or cut to death in the cafeteria is bad, or getting your own room with a psychotic nurse is worse. Then you're not going to like this next part. The most horrific part of the hospital, was the actual Nurse's Office…"

"This is so stupid! It's not even real! It's just a mere legend!" Naruto blurted out.

"Shut up! I'm still not done! Anyways, the Nurse's Office is downstairs." He then pointed down, and for some stupid reason, everyone looked down. Only to see the floor.

"Down there?" asked Sakura. Kiba nodded his head. His force then turned into a whisper.

"Underneath the school, and every single person who's ever been down there. Has never come back alive." His voice then went back to normal.

"Well, at least the special ones have."

"Sp-special o-ones?"

"Yup, that's right. My great grandfather was one of the lucky slash (/) special ones. They said that he held a great power within him, and that whenever he was engulfed with anger. They'd send him to the Nurse's Office to have his…" Kiba stopped and everyone huddled in. Everyone as in: Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Chouji, and even most of the school was now listening. Kiba's voice dropped down to a whisper again.

"Chakra _sucked_ out, while he was still alive. They tied him to a table with straps filled with a special chakra. He told me the chakra was purple, but there's no suck thing… right?"

"I heard," said a some random kid from across the cafeteria, "that they were doing this to not only get rid of "non-ninjas", but in the process of eliminating them, they would find all the special tailed demons."

"Yeah!" said another kid, "And then they'd mix those chakras to create an even better chakra!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" yelled Sakura, a bit confused. "Hold up! Why would the Hokage want to ever do this? All of the Hokage's have done noble deeds and great missions and such for their village!"

"Yeah, that's just the thing, all the Hokage's you've _heard_ of. Not the Hokage you _haven't _heard of. When this Hokage finally found the… nine tailed fox. He set it loose upon the village of Konoha. The Fourth Hokage, who became the real Hokage later on, sealed the nine tailed demon inside someone. They've yet to find out who."

"Pfft, sucks for him. I'd hate to be that guy." said Naruto. "I still think this whole thing is stupid."

"Do you really?" asked Sasuke. "I bet you're too chicken to go one night and find out."

"I bet you are too Sasugay…" Naruto mumbled.

"What'd you jus-!"

"Hold up! You guys aren't thinking, what I think you're thinking… are you?" asked Lee.

------

_**Riiiinnngggg**_

------

Everyone in the cafeteria jumped, but then started laughing.

"Besides, it's just a myth." said a few kids.

"Yeah, I bet there isn't even real "nine tailed fox!" said another.

"What a bunch of weirdos." said a few girls.

"It sounds a bit scary, but I doubt its real." said some other guy, talking to his friend.

"Well, this has been fun! But I've really got to go to class!" said Sakura, and she dashed out of the cafeteria.

"Why did she run off? Six of us have her in our class." said Ino. She then ran off to go catch up with her.

**Oooh, spooky. Lol. I think I'm going to change this to "Rated: T" Lol. Just in case! Well, sorry it was short again, but when I have a chapter I like to stay on topic in that chapter, and this is how I decided to end it. So yup. Next chapter coming soon! Maybe even today! It depends on what's going on later, I might see 300! Yes! Lol. Anyways R&R!**


	4. Note Passing & Mind Games

**Alright, I know some of you might not like where this is going, but you don't have to read it. I honestly like to write about creepy things, and romantic things. Thanks for the reviews and all who's read this so far. **

* * *

shurikengrl : the "Nurse's Office" isn't really going to have those things, is it?

**GaaraFox (replies):**

to be honest with you, i'm not sure. I was wanting to put something kind of scary and gory, and then later on in the story it'll change, and they have parties and sleepovers and blah blah blah, ya know? but i'm not going to kill anybody. yeah.. i have weird taste in literature..

* * *

**You know what's funny? The first chapter says, "here's a typical high school fanfiction", but I've finally come to conclusion that this is NOT going to be an everyday high school fan fiction… just to warn you all… and maybe later I'll change the rating to "M" (evil smile)**

**I'M REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE CUSSING! BUT I GUESS.. IN A WAY.. IT MAKES THE CHARACTER MORE LIKE THE CHARACTER.. SORRY AGAIN!!!!

* * *

**

Konoha High

**Konoha High Legend** ---

(So far)

(Summary): Sakura and her friends start their first year in high school. They believe that this is going to be the greatest year ever! The only thing stopping them from smiling and having a good time, is that mysterious red headed boy. So why is he here anyway? And what exactly is this whole student exchange program all about? What kind of sick twisted memories will they stir up inside the… Nurse's Office?

* * *

Konoha High

**Note Passing & Mind Games** ---

"Sakura! Sakura what's wrong?" Ino kicked Sakura's right leg, with her left leg, "Answer me billboard brow!"

"Ino! Shut the hell up! I'm doing something very, very important! Ok?"

"Well. excuse me!" Ino replied sarcastically.

"Ino! Detention after school!" screamed Anko.

"What? Ugh! Way to go Sakura…" Sakura rolled her eyes, and continued writing the note she had promised Tenten about.

(Note):

Neji rox my sox!

Mhm, that's for sure. You know I had to put that right? Hehe, wow! I haven't written a note to you in forever! Even though I just saw you at lunch, what's up? Well, Algebra is boring as HECK. Seriously. How's it over there on the other side of the classroom?? Lol. I still think it's sad that they can't find any other Algebra teachers to teach you second year kiddos. Well, anyways, I KNOW WHO LIKES YOU! Yup. Mhm. And don't start saying things about, "Oh, it's not my destiny to like anyone back" or "My path in life leads no where near love" BECAUSE EVERYONE'S DOES STUPID! Well, if you want to know who likes you, then write back asking me, and if you don't want to know, then write back anyways. Either way, IT'S YOUR DESTINY TO WRITE ME BACK! XD You do know I'm going to hold this against you for the rest of your life, right:

Love, Sakura!

(End Note)

Sakura waited for the right moment, when Anko was sleeping and her head was on the desk, she "whisperyelled",

"Neji! Psst! Neji! Neji!" Neji looked around the classroom, but couldn't see anyone in the Algebra II area, so he looked over in the Algebra I area, only to see Sakura waving her hands around like an idiot. Neji glared, and mouthed the word, "What?" She held the note up in the air, checked back to see if Anko was still asleep, and threw the note at his head, which he had turned away about 5 minutes ago. Neji glared and her again, and mouthed, "What the hell!?", but then laughed to show that he wasn't mad at her. Neji opened to note, and every now and then laughed, but then squinted his eyes when he got to the last part. He looked over at her only to see her giggling, he then mouthed the word, "Vacuum" _Vacuum? What? … Oh no he didn't!_ Neji laughed because he knew she misunderstood what he had said, she then stuck out her tongue playfully at him, and turned back to her work.

(Note):

To: Sakura the loser

Well for one thing, do I honestly talk about destiny THAT much? And for another, yes I am a little curious as to who, "likes me". Yeah, I think I do agree with you that it is sad and pathetic that no other teachers can teach first years and second years separately. Honestly I could care less. This school is dumb anyways. So do you really believe all that junk about the school? And what if this school is haunted? If only we had Scooby-Doo…:sigh: yeah, I still remember when we watched that as kids. Good times eh? Well anyways, I think it'd be pretty cool to get into the school on Friday and check it out for ourselves. What do you think? Well… I can't believe I'm saying this but… write me back.

-Neji-

(End Note)

Neji tapped on his desk three times and Sakura looked up towards Neji. She moitioned her hands for him the throw it. He obliged, and threw the note for the spot between her eyes, and laughed a little when she shot a glare at him. While she was writing her note she didn't realize who came in the room, or sat right in front of her for that matter.

"Here you go, you can sit here at Sakura's table, next to Shikamaru." said Anko as she led the student to the desk in front of Sakura's, diagonal to Ino's, and to Shikamaru's right.

------------------------------

?????? Shikamaru Desks are placed as shown, each box is a desk, the ones on top face

------------------------------ the ones on the bottom, the ones on the bottom, face the ones on top

Sakura Ino Get it?

Shikamaru was sleeping and didn't notice, and Ino had her face on her paper, as well as her drool. Sakura had her eyes on the note as she began to write,

(Note):

Neji's a fag

Hahaha! I remember that too! Geez, good old days, yup. Well, I'm not too sure if I agree on the whole "body parts in jars" thing, but maybe some other stuff. I'm not sure. SURE!! THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN! We can like, run around the school singing the James Bond theme song and rolling around with our hands shaped like guns!! What do you say?? Huh? Huh? Huh? I know you won't do it when there are around people, but we can split up into groups or something and we can do it when no ones around, k? K! Sounds like a plan! Oh, and btw, Tenten likes you, yup, she's just too afraid to tell you in person. She thinks your really hott, sexy, and have really pretty eyes that seduce her. No, no, hehe, I'm not making this up! She really thinks so::wink::

P.S. – Caught you didn't I? Haha! You're blushing! XD

P.S.S – Arent I good:D

(End Note):

Sakura didn't throw the note back, but she kept it so she could give it to him at the right moment. She then looked up and almost screamed, but quickly closed her mouth so she wouldn't. Gaara was sitting right in front of her. _**Sweet! Yes! **__Sweet? Yes? Are you out of you mind! What if he tries to kill me or something!? __**Apft, he's not going to kill you, he was just.. showing off his man strength! **__Wtf!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!!_ Sakura sat there for a moment looking at her desk, and when she slowly rose her head up to look at him, she squeaked, and looked back down. She quickly grabbed another piece of paper and pen, and wrote another note.

(Note):

WHY ARE YOU STARING ME!?!?!

(End Note):

Without looking up, she pushed the note onto his desk. He stared at it for a few minutes, then using his sand, created a sharp pencil like object, which looked a little like a quill, but he didn't have any ink. Actually, he didn't need any. Sakura watched as he slid his tongue across the sharp end. She winced whenever she saw a deep red liquid crawl upon his tastebuds. He dabbed it a few times, then went back to the paper.

(Note):

No reason. I just find it ironic that no matter how many times I stare at you, I do not smell fear, or feel the urge to send my sands upon your fragile weak body, just to fall into ecstasy from hearing your bones crackle and snap. I enjoy staring at you, you make it a challenge for me to rush in and push the fear out of you. I'm merely taking your challenge.

(End Note):

He looked back up at her, only to have her look back down at her desk. He didn't push the note, no, he sat, and waited for her to take it. He wanted to feel alive, and toy with her mind. Sakura looked at him through the corner of her eye, she then looked at the note. He had a smirk on his face, almost a crooked smile. Her hand shaking a little she reached up and leaned over her desk, slowly towards the note. All the while she stared at him, he seemed very amused. He didn't do anything; he just sat, and stared at her. He didn't look away, he didn't even blink; he seemed as though, he wasn't even breathing.

Right before her hand was about to grab the note, he reached his hand up, and pushed the note onto the floor. She fell fast, back into her seat, she didn't know why she was shaking, but she was. He continued to stare at her, but soon, his triumphant smirk turned into a frown, and his full dark-rimmed eyes turned into glares as she started to giggle. _Pfft, he's just toying with me, I so won't fall for this! _She sat up in her seat and cross her arms, then started to stare back at him. _**Do it Sakura! Let's see how he likes to be messed with!**_ Sakura then put her left elbow on her desk, with her head resting on her palm. She blinked her eyelashes a few times.

"Gaara, you have pretty eyes." She giggled again; she could tell he was struggling. He was doing his best to keep his glare and that blush from creeping up on him.

"Your life is meaningless. You have no reason to live. You just but a mere sextoy for man." _Omfg! Did he just say what I think he just said!? Oh no he didn't! __**Sakura! Calm down! Remember, that's what he wants you to do, freak out and stuff, don't give in! **__Your right… _Sakura then pushed her arms close to her chest, pushing her chest out towards him.

"Did anyone ever tell you, you have a sexy voice?" His glare deepened. He felt goose bumps on the back of his neck , and he felt warm in his lower stomach. _What the hell is she doing to me? I want to kill her so badly. __**Then do it. Do it now. **__No, but I can't. __**Why not? You want to feel alive don't you? You want to hear her scream and beg, right? Then do it! **_She sighed, but it was more of a moan than a sigh. Gaara flinched. He felt like he was about to go insane, but in a way, he wanted to go insane. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but he wanted to do it. He wasn't sure what he was feeling, but he wanted to feel it everyday. He wasn't sure how she was doing this, or why, but he wanted her to do it in every class. Sakura pushed out her lips, in an almost puppy dog pout.

"What's da matter Gaarwa? A little shy?" She then start moving her leg up and down his leg. _**What does she think she's doing? Kill her! **__No, I can't. __**Why not!? You dare deny me a perfectly good sack of flesh and blood? **__Yes. _Shukaku was fuming. Gaara felt… well he wasn't sure how he felt. _What do you do with a girl anyway? I don't get it… whatever. _He then pulled his legs in so she couldn't reached them. Sakura rolled her eyes.

_**Riiiinnngggg**_

"Alright maggots! Time to go to your next class! Now bring your papers back tomorrow! Have a nice day!" Sakura slowly stood up, picked up her things, and spun around so her long silky hair spun with her, and then draped over her shoulder. She eyed Gaara one last time, then turned around a walked towards the door. He watched as her hips swayed in a rhythmic pattern, and her hair jumped and danced as she walked.

"Hey pervert! Why are you staring at my friend's butt?" Ino screamed at Gaara. She soon regretted it when he shot glares at her, stood up, and walked over towards her, whispering in her ear. Ino felts chills throughout her spine, and her body began to shake. Gaara hated people like her. People who were always afraid of him. People who were too afraid to stand up and fight. All he had to do was glare, and speak, and they'd never ever look at him again. Then there was Sakura. She's quite bold, determined, and didn't exhaust as much fear as the others. She knew how to hold it in. I mean all the things she's seen must've scared her for the rest of her life, and left her without any hope. No, she used that to make herself stronger. That's what he liked about her. That's what made it such a challenge for him to leech his way into her soul and suck the very fear out of her, but this girl? This Ino girl? She merely handed him his super, and he hated his super being handed to him.

"I can stare at her if I want to." Without looking back, he walked out of the classroom and into the hallway where people still stared at him. This didn't bother him though. He kept thinking of ways he would "torture" that poor girl's mind. Oh how many games he could play, how many times he could play them, and how much fear he could suck out of her. That's all that was on his mind. An evil smirk plastered on his face when he noticed who exactly was in his next class. _Oh I'm going to have so much fun this year._ He started to shake and shiver, but not for any sort of dismay or horror, no, out of anticipation and excitement.

Sakura walked into Jiraiya's classroom.

"Ew." she continued to look around the room and made a face. There were playboy posters, bikini calendar pages, whips, chains, and furry handcuffs on the back wall.

"What kind of defense class is this!" Sakura screamed at the pervyteacher.

"Hmm, I think I'm going to like this class." said Sasuke as he walked into the room, admiring the girls that wore only bras and panties and were holding Fuuma Shuriken.

"Hehehe, oh don't' worry, you're not honored enough to use my favorite weapons… yet…"

"Ugh! That's so gross! I can sue you, you know!"

"Hey Sakura, why can't you look like these girls?"

"Shut-up Sasuke! Ugh! Pervybakas…" she stomped her way to the back of the classroom, and sat on one of the wooden benches. Then Gaara came in, and propped himself against one of the walls. Jiraiya waited for the other students to come in as well, before he got started.

"Hey, how come there aren't any desks?" asked a redheaded girl.

"Well, because this is "Defense" tactics, not sit on your butt and do nothing tactics. Although you will be doing that in Health next semester, but for you kiddos, you get the floor and wooden benches.

"Oh joy." mumbled some other kid with blue/black hair.

"Ok, ok, quiet down now. Ok, so, today is mostly for the girls. Don't you hate it when perverts like Sasuke-"

"Hey! Wha-"

"-try to hit your butt, or do something else you don't want them to do?"

"But what if you want them to do it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." said all the girls in unison, except for Sakura.

"That's beside the point! The point is, is that whenever they touch you or about to touch or even.. CALL YOU A NAME! You hate that right?"

"Yeah, pretty much." said all of the girls.

"Ok then, so what do you do whenever a guy calls you fat, or something?"

"Bitch slap him sucka!" yelled a silver haired girl.

"Well... yes… but there's also another thing you can do, and you're going to learn it today! Well, actually, for most girls it takes about a week. For guys? It takes about… two weeks."

"Wait, why two weeks?" asked some random kid.

"Well, one week to endure the pain, the other to recover. Hahahahaha!"

"Yay!" said one girl.

"This is going to be fun!" said another.

"Ok, ok. Now I need two volunteers, you, and… you." he said pointing to Sakura and then Sasuke. Sasuke grumbled, and Sakura did that "ugh!" noise.

"Alright, stand here, in the middle. Good, now Sakura, I want you to... psh psh psh…" No one could understand what he was saying because he was whispering in Sakura's ear. She started to laugh, and said,

"No! Are you kidding me?" Then her face turned serious. "Nu-uh! No way! I can't!"

"Just do it the way I told you to and you can."

"Hehe, ok, haha, whatever you say!" Sakura stared at Sasuke for a little while. Then walked up to him and placed her arms around his neck and stared licking her lips. Gaara glared. In a way, he wished he was the one that would get to be beaten up by Sakura, _or whatever they're going to do… _The posters helped Sasuke fall into a daydream about what he wanted to do to Sakura. Although he hated her… a lot… he still wanted to kiss her. Right before their lips touched, Sakura screamed and rammed her knee into his stomach, then, taking the opportunity, she grabbed Sasuke's arm and flipped him.

"Whoo! Yay! I did it!" screamed Sakura, dancing around.

"Ah-haa… my stomach hurts…" Sasuke complained from the ground.

"Good job Sakura!" yelled Jiraiya.

"Oh! I wanna try! I wanna try!" All the girls started screaming.

"Now wait just a minute, we have to see if any guys want to flip Sakura."

"What!?" screamed Sakura.

"I'll do it…" shaking Sasuke got up and shook himself. Then breathed in, and out.

"-Sigh- If you say so." said Sakura. Sasuke ran towards her, watching out for her knee, and went to grab her arm when Sakura punched him in the face, then kicked him between the legs. Sasuke made a really funny face, and fell to his knees, then onto his face. Gaara winced. That was the only place he would show any sort pain if someone hit him there.

"Yay! I did that too!" screamed Sakura, dancing around again.

"Great job Sakura! I wasn't sure if he'd fall for it, but he did! Hahaha!" yelled Jiraiya.

"M-hm-hmm…" whined Sasuke.

"Oh stop crying you big baby!" yelled Sakura.

"I'm not crying damnit!" screamed Sasuke as he slowly got up and limped to an empty bench. Sakura also went back to hers.

"Alright class, I'm now going to put you into partners, so let's see… Sakura and S-"

"No! I don't want to be with her! She's evil…" Sasuke turned and shots glares and Sakura. She innocently smiled back.

"Ok then… uhh… Sasuke you can be with… **Tsuki**." He said pointing to the girl with silver hair.

"And Sakura, you can be with… uhh… that one guy… -long pause- what's your name again?"

"Gaara."

"Ah yes! Gaara! Sakura you can be with Gaara!" As Jiraiya continued partnering up guys with girls, Gaara walked over the Sakura and sat down next to her without looking at her.

"This is going to be fun. Especially since you're just a girl who can't fight guys like me." _Ugh! There he goes with the insults again!_

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm just going to easily give into you?"

"Yes, that would make it funner, but then again, it wouldn't be much of a challenge if you didn't struggle." There was the word again, _challenge_. After Algebra, Sakura went back into the classroom to look at what he wrote, "…fall into ecstasy from hearing your bones crackle and snap. I enjoy staring at you, you make it a challenge for me to rush in and push the fear out of you. I'm merely taking your challenge." _Challenge. _She continued to repeat the word over and over inside of her mind. _Am I just a game? Just a challenge? What's he trying to accomplish here? _

"You're a challenge yourself." Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Sakura leaned her chest into his shoulder, licked her lips, and began running her fingers up and down his leg. Gaara's muscles tightened, _How the hell does she keep doing this? _Gaara was starting to get angry, but couldn't help this weird light feeling in the pit of his stomach. That's the only thing that's kept him from killing her, that weird feeling she always gave him. Every time he'd try to grab her throat, he'd stop, before he moved at all. He wanted her to keep breathing in his ear, he wanted her to do more, but wasn't sure what the hell was left to do. She already invaded his "wall", far beyond anyone's ever dared to invade, or even step close to. She's already made him feel all these weird, twisted feelings he's never felt before.

"Hey kids in the back! This isn't Seducing Tactics! Now get your things together class is almost over!" Yelled Jiraiya, then he started laughing and whispering to all the kids. Then they started laughing. Sakura blushed and pulled away. Gaara hadn't moved. His eyes stayed straight forward the whole time. _**Damn he's hard to get to!**__ I know right!? Ugh! This is so complicated! _Gaara stood up, and was about to walk away until-

"You're annoying." –he said that, then, he walked away. Sakura was shocked, and a little ticked off. _That didn't affect him at all? Ugh! I'd have a better chance with Sasuke then with Gaara!_

_**Riiiinnngggg**_

Sakura stood up and stomped to her locked. _Stupid, really good and not showing any feelings fat head jerk! __**Sakura calm down! If you get all worked up he's going to notice that and use it to get you freaked out! **__You're right. You're right. Breathe in. Breahte out. Breath i- omg! There's Tenten! And she's going to talk to Neji! Here's my chance!_ Sakura had an evil smile on her face as she walked up to Tenten.

"Hey Tenten, what are you up to?"

"Oh uhh.. nothing.. what about you?"

"Oh hey Tenten!" yelled Neji. "Since we're partners in Kurenai's class, we should go to the park after school and practice Japanese grammer." Tenten just stood there. Frozen. Mouth agape, and eyes wide. Sakura slowly nodded her head up and down, Neji didn't notice, but Tenten did, and she just copied her.

"Ok then? See you later." Neji then walked off to his class.

"Bye bye Neji…" whispered Tenten. She soon snapped out of her trance and looked at Sakura.

"Oh my gosh! I must've sounded like a freak! Oh my gosh, oh my gosh!"

"No, no, no Tenten… you didn't sound like a freak…" _**Oh my gosh, **__what a freak…_

"It's ok Sakura, you don't have to lie to me… but oh well… oh my gosh! What am I going to do!? What if I say something stupid later!"

"It's ok Tenten, no you won't. Just breathe… breathe… BREATHE DAMNIT!"

"I'm breathing! I'm breathing!"

"Ok. Now I'm going to go to my class, and I'll see you later… ok?"

"But Sakura… we all have the same class now."

"Oh… well then I guess WE can go to our class now, ok?"

"Uhm… ok…?" Sakura and Tenten then headed for the doors that lead outside and then down a short paved path that forked. The left led to the Gym, and the right led to the auditorium, where you could see a few of the 7th and 8th grade band kids walking down another path that led to the Junior High.

They, of course, took the left path and headed towards the Gym. When they got there, they were surprised to find Hinata, Ino, and Tsuki wearing short black spandex shorts, with red tight running shirts. The shirts had tigers on them, and at the corner of the shorts it said, "Lady Tigers" Then they looked over at the guys and giggled. They wore tight running shirts as well, but theirs were black. They also had red basketball shorts, and in the corner they said, "Unleash the beast!" Sakura and Tenten left to get changed and came back to see that Gaara and Sasuke we're the only two not dressed out. _No surprise…_

"Come on my youthful students! Get your uniforms on and prepare for a lifetime of health and fitness! Today we're going to play volleyball!" yelled Gai

"There is no way in hell I'm putting that on!" screamed Sasuke.

"Oh come on Sasuke! Afraid that others will see your flab? Hahaha!" yelled Tsuki. Sasuke glared and grabbed the uniform from Gai, and changed right in front of everyone else. Tsuki's eyes were wide and Sasuke smirked.

"What's the matter Tsuki? Jealous of my flab?" He walked up to her and hit her shoulder with his own, then walked to the other side of the net. Everyone turned towards Gaara who changed when everyone had their eyes on Sasuke.

"What? I'm changed. Get over it." Gaara was pissed and walked to the other side of the net with the guys. He'd never played volleyball… or any sport for that matter! Nor had he ever played board games, card games, hide and seek, tag your it, nothing!

"Alright! Let's see… 5 to 7… hmm… that's not really fair… and plus you can't play volleyball with two rows of people if you don't have six and six on each side... so which one of you lucky boys wants to go to the girls side?"

"Uhh… I guess I will Coach!" yelled Kiba as he run under the net and next to Hinata.

"Alright! Let the game begin!"

"Hey Hinata I was just wondering if- -bam!- AHHH! Ouch! What the hell was the for Naruto!?" Naruto had served the ball and hit Kiba in the face.

"Oh, my bad, I'm sooo sorry, it'll never happen again! I promise!" said Naruto with his little fox grin and laugh. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Ok, so Hinata, back to what I was saying, do you want to- -bam!- Ow! What the hell!? Naruto stop!"

"I'm not doing it on purpose! Sheesh…" Naruto giggled. He then caught Sakura staring at Gaara. So he decided to aim this one at her. _Oh my god… __**his muscles are so hot…**__ whenever he breaths they move…__** his hair is all messed up from running his fingers through them… **__I wanna run my fingers through them too… - Ow! What the!? Ugh!_

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!"

"Well maybe you should pay less attention to Gaara, and more attention to the game!" Sakura blushed and everyone started laughing. Sakura was pissed. Naruto served the ball again, hoping to hit Kiba in the face again, but Tsuki bumped it up, and Sakura spiked it down in Naruto's face.

"Ha-ha! Pay back is sweet!" yelled Sakura as she went back to her spot.

"Way to go Naruto, now Ino's going to pound the hell out of us." whispered Shikamaru. Naruto gulped. Ino was one of the best girl server's at their school, and those who got hit in the face by it, sometimes went into a coma for two weeks straight. All the girls, as well as Kiba, smirked as Ino said,

"Ready boys?" she giggled, threw the ball into the air, and hit if over the net with such speed no one saw it except until Gaara jumped into the air, and copied what Sakura had done earlier. Then the ball went straight for Kiba's face.

"Ahh! What the hell Gaara!?"

"It's not like I did it on purpose," he then turned to Lee, "is that how you're supposed to do it?" Everyone was speechless, never has any person in the world – well at least to their knowledge – been able to hit one of Ino's serves.

"What? Did I do something wrong? I just did what Sakura did."

"Aha! So you _were_ watching me!" Sakura shouted.

"Aha! But you wouldn't know that unless you were watching him too!" yelled Naruto.

"Damn." Sakura mumbled.

"Alrighty students! I believe it is almost time go, so go get changed and get outta my sights!" he laughed and gave them his Gai pose.

"Ahh! It burns! Teeth… too… shiny… ahh…" Tsuki screamed them fell on the floor dramaticly. Everyone started laughing except for the only two guys who are too stuck up and "cool" to laugh.

"Whatever. I'm going to go change." Sasuke mumbled. All the guys followed him into the Boys Locker Room, while all the girls went into their locker room.

**OOC? Yes? Oh well… it's not fun unless it's OOC, lol...please don't kill me... :**


	5. OMG

**I have no freaken idea where this is going!! Ahhh!!! … here's chapter 5, enjoy.**

**MORE BAD WORDS! ****:O**

Konoha High

**Note Passing & Mind Games** ---

"Alrighty students! I believe it is almost time go, so go get changed and get outta my sight!" he laughed and gave them his Gai pose.

"Ahh! It burns! Teeth… too… shiny… ahh…" Tsuki screamed then fell on the floor dramatically. Everyone started laughing except for the only two guys who are too stuck up and "cool" to laugh.

"Whatever. I'm going to go change." Sasuke mumbled. All the guys followed him into the Boys Locker Room, while all the girls went into their locker room.

Konoha High

**OMG** ---

So the rest of the week went by with ease and… many, many glares. Gaara always taking Sakura's "challenges", and Sakura always getting him back. Sasuke and Tsuki always arguing about the stupidest things. Tenten not being about to talk around Neji and… Ino? Ino hasn't even looked Shikamaru straight in the eye! _–Sigh- She's hopeless._ Sakura thought as she walked out of Athletics and into the bustling high school. She got to her locker and found someone leaning against it. Someone she didn't necessarily want leaning against _her_ locker, or near her at all!

"Move." Sakura stared at Gaara, but his eyes were closed.

"Why." It wasn't a question, it was just a statement. Obviously, he thought he could do whatever he wanted and not have a reason for it. Oh no, no he couldn't, not with Sakura around.

"What do you mean "why"? It's my locker!"

"So."

"Move!"

"Hn." Sakura was getting quite frustrated at his ignorance. Earlier, she'd promised her "girlfriends" that she'd meet up with them outside on the benches, but if she didn't get her things now, they would think that she ditched them.

"Move now or else!"

"…"

"Ugh! That's it!" She lunged forward and went to push him, but he only stuck out his hand, and held her back.

"You're annoying." Gaara let go of her and she fell to the ground from the sudden loss of contact. _I'm annoying? I'm annoying!? Oh no, he's annoying! He's so annoying I just want to take his big fat stupid head and… smash it! _Sakura thought as she stuck her tongue out at the "big fat stupid head". _This is funner than killing… wait… what? __**In a way, you're right. This is funner than killing… I wonder how far we can take this? –evil grin- **__Only one way to find out._

After Sakura calmed down, she got her things and headed outside.

"What took you so long bill board brow!?" Ino screamed with no mercy.

"You know that red headed guy?" All the girls nodded their heads.

"Well, he's been bugging me lately, and at first it was fun, but now it's getting annoying."

"Yeah, well, he's kind of cute. In a psychotic serial killer kind of way." said Tenten. Everyone else nodded their heads in agreement.

"Whatever… So what are the plans?" Sakura asked in excitement.

"Well, we're going to stay at my house. Is that ok?" Hinata whispered and Sakura had to strain her ears to hear her.

"Oh yeah! That's awesome!" screamed Sakura.

"House? House?! More like a mansion! Your family's crazy rich! Of course it's ok if we stay over! Sheesh!" yelled Ino.

"So let's see…" Tenten thought for a minute. "There's me, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and…" They looked at each, then said in unison said, "Should we?" They thought for another minute before saying, "Yeah! Yeah!" Then Tenten said again, "Alright. Me, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tsuki! Ok, let's go find her!"

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Naruto!" Kiba yelled as he ran over toward his friend, "What's up? What have you got planned?"

"Well, I was talking to Neji earlier, and he said something about going over to his house."

"House? More like a mansion." said Shikamaru as he approached the two with his hands behind his head.

"He wants to have some kind of guy party thing… Not in any gay way!" Naruto added quickly before they gave him looks. "He wants us to invite some more guys over and stuff." said Naruto.

"Oh ok, well hmm… let's see?" Kiba thought out loud, "There's me, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, err…"

"What? What is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"What about that Gaara kid? Should we ask him? I mean he seems cool and all but I don't know… there's just something strange about him."

"Yeah I know what you mean; the guy gives me the creeps." Shikamaru replied.

"Hey guys, come on! Just because he's a little weird, creepy, freaky, wears eye liner, talks to himself in class, draws pictures of monsters killing people…" He stopped and they stared at him, and made a face that was like, "Uhh… you just proved _our_ point, so where are you going with this?"

"The point is, is that you should invite him." Sasuke said from behind them.

"Wait, why?" asked Shikamaru.

"Because I was talking to him earlier and he says he hates Sakura."

"So what's your point!?" Naruto yelled. Sasuke gave him a "shut the hell up and let me finish" glare.

"Are we going to Neji's?" They nodded. "Arent the girls going to Hinata's?" They nodded again. "Well… hmm… oh I don't know… are, perhaps, Neji and Hinata related?" They nodded for a third time and then went, "Ooh!" _Oh my god, complete idiots… _

"I don't get it?" Naruto scratched his chin and looked up at the sky. Sasuke leaned over towards Shikamaru and Kiba and said, "Three, two, one-"

"Ooh! Hahaha! Yeah! Great idea! Let's go find Gaara!"

"About time." said Sasuke.

----------------------------------------------

"Tsuki! Hey Tsuki!" Ino ran up behind her and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Finally we found you- ahh!" Tsuki quickly grabbed Ino's hand and threw her over her shoulder.

"Hiya!- oh… my bad." Tsuki gave an innocent grin. "I thought you were Jiraiya.

"What the hell!? My butt hurts and –Gasp- you broke my nail! Ugh!" Ino lunged for Tsuki but she just stepped to the side while Ino fell on the ground again.

"Hey Tsuki! …woah… what happened to Ino?" asked Sakura.

"Oh, I don't know, must've been all those fanboys." They looked at each other for a minute, and then started laughing.

"Sure, sure, whatever you say! Well, I was just wondering if you were doing anything this weekend."

"Well, first I have to save a burning city in Japan, then I have to defect a bomb in Canada because Superman was kidnapped, and then I have to get little Jimmy out of the well, but after that, I got nothing. Why, what were you planning?"

"Err... uhh, nevermind… do you want to come over to Hinata's today? It's a sleepover! Me, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata (duh) will be there, want to come?

"Hmm, I'm not sure, I promised to hang out with my sister."

"Well, I'm sure she can come."

"Probably, but we'll be late because she has a dog contest thing to go to."

"Oh ok! Well get there when you can, k?"

"Alrighty! Well I gotta go now, so I'll see you later!"

"Ok, bye!" After Sakura and Tsuki said their goodbyes, Tsuki ran off somewhere, and Ino woke up.

"Uhh… where am I?"

"Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory! We have to leave before it explodes with chocolate! Hurry!"

"Oh no, not again!" Ino started screaming and ran down the street, and probably a few other streets before she finally realized what happened.

"Haha, freak…" Sakura smiled and then headed home to go pack.

----------------------------------------------

"Hey Gaara! I was just- ahh!" Gaara quickly used his sand to grab Naruto and throw him into a tree.

"Nice." said Sasuke. Gaara glared and looked him up and down.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing, we were just wondering if you wanted to go to a sleepover type thing at Neji's." Gaara gave him a look that said, "The hell is your problem!?" Then Naruto butted in.

"We're straight dawg! We're straight! Well… maybe not Lee, but he's not going." Gaara sort of sighed on the inside and thought for a minute.

"Why?"

"No reason, Neji just said to invite some guys, and we think you're cool-"

"I don't." said Naruto, but he hastily covered his mouth when Gaara and Sasuke shot daggers from their eyes at him.

"Anyways, we think you're cool so we decided to invite you. Are you in?"

"Give me one good reason."

"Sakura will be there." Gaara looked at Sasuke and then gave him an evil smile.

"I'll take that as a yes." Sasuke said coolly.

----------------------------------------------

**Ding Dong. **(ahahha! why the hell does that sound so funny!?!)

Hinata ran to answer the door.

"Hey Sakura! You're early; come on in!" Sakura walked inside and her jaw dropped at the inside of the Hyuga mansion. It had an oriental look to it; marble floors/staircases, and giant pillars made of stone. Jade dragons and giant fans occupied the walls.

"Holy shiz; I knew you were rich, but dang!"

"Hehe; come on, my room's up stairs!" When they got their Sakura said, "Holy crap, your room is the size of my house!"

"Really? I kind of think it's too small…" Sakura gave her a look. "What?" She shook her head and placed her things in the corner.

"So, what do you want to do first?" Sakura asked.

"Well, we could go get in the pool?"

"You have a pool?"

"Yeah, indoor and outdoor, they even have those light things that change colors, and in they have designs that glow in the dark, so later when all the girls get here, we can really party! I've even got some glow sticks!" They looked at each other for minute, and then screamed, "Rave!" They laughed and then grabbed their bathing suits, and of course, being teenagers, they had bikinis. Sakura's - you guessed it - pink with baby blue swirls. Hinata's was – that's right – dark purple with black stripes. Once they were done changing, they looked in the mirror. Sakura looked at herself, and then at Hinata.

"That's not fair! Your boobs are bigger than mine!"

"You have boobs?"

"That's not funny!" Hinata giggled and pulled Sakura towards the pool and then threw her in. Once Sakura was above the water, she swam towards Hinata and grabbed her foot, and then pulled her in as well.

**Ding Dong.**

"Hey! Hey stop! Someone's at the door!" Sakura stopped splashing Hinata and they both jumped out of the pool and raced to the door. Sakura slipped and fell on her butt while Hinata answer the door.

"Hello! Come on, in…"

"Who is it Hinata?" Sakura got up and walked over to the door. "Naruto! You're not a girl! And I know as much as you wish you were, you're not! So go away!"

"Wait, wait, wait! Neji invited me!"

"Me too!" said Kiba.

"Same here." Sasuke said.

"What? So you three are staying over?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, and so is Shikamaru and Gaara." replied Naruto.

"Bark, bark!"

"And Akamaru!" added Kiba.

"Ugh! This is just great! The psychopath murderer is staying over here at Neji's! Which just so happens to be Hinata's! On the same exact night that I'm staying over!"

"Hey, that's not nice to talk about me like that." said Naruto.

"Not you, stupid." said Sasuke .

"Alright, well… can we come in? This storm is getting worse by the second?" asked Kiba.

"Yeah, yeah, come in." mumbled Sakura.

"By the way, why are you guys hardly wearing anything, and wet?" asked Kiba, eyeing both Sakura and Hinata.

"Yeah, it's almost as if you knew we were coming over." Sasuke added suggestively.

"Ew! You guys are gross! Go… over there! Wherever Neji's room is, and stay there!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok, ok, fine… Hinatahasbigboobs!" Then the three of them took of running.

"Ugh! I'm going to kill them!"

"Breath Sakura! Breath!"

**Ding Dong**

"I'm answering this one!" Sakura screamed as she stomped towards the door.

"No Sakura! Don't! I'm begging you!" Hinata grabbed Sakura's ankle and Sakura dragged Hinata to the door. Sakura reached for the door and opened it.

"Go away you big fat stupid head, thing! We don't want you hear!" Tsuki stared at Sakura, and looked at herself.

"Gaw, I knew I was chunky but dang… Sakura, you really know how to burn someone. By the way, this is my cousin Ookami." Ookami had on a gray hooded sweatshirt along with blue jeans, on the other hand, Tsuki had on black short shorts with a tight gray tank top; her hair was silver, while Ookami's was black.

"I thought you said you'd be late? You're early!"

"Yeah, well… can't really have a dog show with a storm like this one! Power went out! All the dogs were goin' crazy! They were like, "Grr! Roar! Ruff!" and then you hear people screaming! …best dog show I'd ever been to…"

"Did I hear dog show?" yelled Kiba as he ran towards the door.

"Bark bark!" …and Akamaru.

"No! You're a boy! Go away! Boys stay in Neji's room!" Sakura screamed.

"Yeah! The one downtown near the museum!" answered Tsuki before Ookami could get a chance to reply.

"You were at the dog show? I've never seen you before…"

"No! No! Not me! My sister, Ookami and-"

"Grr…" then a little head popped out of the collar of the jacket and growled and Akamaru.

"-and Moinano."

"This was supposed to be our eighth year, but unfortunately the storm kept us from competing."

"Eighth!? Dang… this was going to be our seventh… well, nice to meet you, I'm Kiba."

"Grr… bark!"

"And this is Akamaru! – stop it! Be nice!"

"-whine-"

"Well, well, well, looks like we got a couple of dog lovers over hur, how about you two kiddos go over there, and chit chat a little." suggest Tsuki.

"But I thought we were here for the girls sleepo-"

"Nonsense! You go have fun with Reba!"

"Kiba."

"Whatever."

"Come on! We can go in the game room and have our own dog show!"

"O.K.!" Kiba and Ookami ran towards the game room.

"-Sob-, they grow up so fast…"

"Hey Tsuki! Follow me! You can put your stuff in Hinata's room and get your swimsuit on!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

----------------------------------------------

Later that night, all the girls arrived and they were swimming and having fun, while all the boys were stuck in Neji's room.

"I'm so bored…" mumbled Naruto.

"Same here… what are we supposed to do anyway?" sighed Shikamaru.

"This is what guys _do_ at "sleepovers"." said Sasuke matter-of-factly.

"But this is so dumb! It's not even fun! I mean even Kiba's having fun!" Naruto complained.

The room went quiet for about thirty more minutes, and then Gaara got up.

"I'm gonna go scare Sakura…" All the boys perked up their heads and said,

"How?"

"Easy, just watch." Gaara walked into the kitchen and stood next to the refrigerator, then the boys crept in and sat quietly behind the counter. _Here she comes._

"Haha! Ok, ok, stop! Hey! Does anyone want anything from the kitchen?" A few voices yelled random sodas and junk food.

"Alright! I'll be right back!" Sakura walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, while the door was open Gaara stood behind it (it's like he's standing next to her, but with the door in the way). Sakura bent down and looked for a few things, mumbling a few words about how many calories there are in everything, and if any of this food will make her boobs bigger...

"-Gasp!- So that's how Hinata does it!" She rummaged for a few more things and then closed the door, and after spending about forty minutes looking for junk food, she dropped all of it on the floor.

"Holy shit Gaara! Don't scare me like that!"

"What makes you think you're worthy enough to be scared by me?"

"Well, you were kinda standing there-"

"Duh, because I was going to get something from the frig, but Mrs.Fatbutt was too busy getting junk foods.

"Ugh! Well! Ex-cuse-me!"

"Yeah, excuse you, now move so I can get a soda." Sakura looked at him for a moment.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, excuse you, because, I don't have to move! Actually, I like this spot! So I'm staying right here!"

"Fine then, let's see how long you last." So then began the long lasting staring war between both Gaara and Sakura. After about twenty minutes, the guys stood up, and the girls walked in to see "what the hell was taking Sakura so long".

Then Tsuki whispered, "Aww, how cute! Gaara and Sakura sittin' in a tree! K-I-s-s-", only to have Ino's elbow hit her in the stomach, "Shh!" After a while, Tsuki got bored and walked behind Sasuke, pulling his hair, and then quickly facing forward with a straight face like, "I didn't do it!"

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?" Tsuki looked around for a minute then said, "You talkin' to _me_?"

"Duh! You pulled my hair!"

"Uhh… no I didn't…"

"Yes you did, I saw you!"

"Ok then… you're crazy… I'm going over here now…" The room got quiet again and there were a few irritated grunts from Naruto.

"Someone should push her." Tenten whispered to Ino. Hinata giggled. Ino walked over to Tsuki, and whispered, "Hey Tsuki, I dare you to push Sakura into Gaara." Tsuki shrugged her shoulders.

"Ok." Tsuki slowly walked behind everyone, and then towards Sakura, where she stealthily pushed her… into Gaara… Then, everyone in the room gasped! What was this that they were seeing!? Sakura… and Gaara… kissing? And… not pulling away?

Please take this moment, all GaaSaku fans, to just breathe, and worship the greatness of GaaSaku…Some people think we're crazy for liking them, but at times like this… this is what makes fan fictions so damn great… thank you…"

* * *

**So what's gonna happen in the next chapter?**

Well, since this fan fiction has gone completely off course, and onto another path, I have no freaken idea… But here are some things that just might happen…

Will Sakura and Gaara get angry? Or will this possibly be the beginning of a relationship?

Will Tsuki stop flirting with Sasuke all the time? Or make his life a living hell?

Will Ino talk to Shikamaru?

What about Tenten and Neji?

Why do I not like Rock Lee?

What the hell are Kiba and Ookami doing!?!?

----All this and much more;;

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I've been vacationing and stuffs.**


End file.
